Maximum Ride Theories
by Waka-maka-juka
Summary: These are my and anyone who leaves me any Theories about what has happened in Maximum Ride and anything that will happen. May have some spoilers read at your own risk.
1. Theory 1

**Maximum Ride Theories**

I think that the voice is Maximum Rides sub concise. Just telling her all of the things that she already knows but is not thinking about bringing them to her focus. It would mean that she would notice all of the things that no one else would. It would also make sense as to why she can never talk to it when she wants to because it is her Subconscious.

**Tell me what you that and any theories that you have so that I can post them!!!!!**

**R and R!!!!**


	2. Theory 2

**Maximum Ride Theories**

I think that the reason fang was prophesised to die was..

So in Maximum Ride there could only be one Max one person destined to save the world. So Max can only have only have one True lover. Angels voice thought that Max was going to chose Dylan so the voice and Angel thought that Fang would have to die. When Max 2 left Maxs Life neither of them had to die so when Fang left Max at the end of FANG neither Fang nor Dylan had to die so if Dylan had left Max then Max being with Fang would not have been dangerous.

A bit complicated but makes sense.

**Tell me what you that and any theories that you have so that I can post them!!!!!**

**R and R!!!!**


	3. Hey People

**Hey People **

**Struggling with the theories If anyone out there has any they can send them in and I can add them.**

**Sorry I think it is pathetic that I only have 2 theories but working on it!**

**Ruby100 xox**

**Please Bambi Eyes**


	4. Theory 3

**Maximum Ride Theories**

You know how Dylan was created to be Max's "perfect other half"? Well, would if Max really ended up with Fang, and Max 2 would end up with Dylan? After all, they ARE both clones

**Tell me what you that and any theories that you have so that I can post them!!!!!**

**Keep the Theories coming!**

**Thank you**

**R and R!!!!**

**This theory is by Iggy4ever**


	5. Theory 4

**Maximum Ride theories**

**Spoiler Alert After FANG**

This is my 1st theory of how Max could get Fang back after FANG

So at the end of the book there is that blog page and the link for anyone who thinks that they could be a mutant for them to contact Fang. Well I think that Max could make up some random person and give Fang a place to meet then Fang would go there and it would be Max waiting.

**Spoiler Alert After FANG**

This is my 2nd theory of how Max could get Fang back after FANG

Nudge can touch things and see what people where doing/thinking when they were touching the particular thing so if nudge touched the computer or the letter then she might be able to see Fangs plan of what he was going to do/where he was going.

**Spoiler Alert After FANG**

This is my 3rd theory of how Max could get Fang back After FANG

So Fang for his blog and stuff would most probably have a computer with him so if Max was to go onto his blog sight she could maybe try and track him through that.

Not sure if the last one would work.

**Tell me what you think and send me any theories that you have so that I can post them!!!!!**

**If you send me any theories I will make sure that I write who they are by.**

**I am thinking about turning one of these theories into a story of what happens after the book FANG? Tell me what you think whether I should or which theories I should use!**

**Thanks**

**R and R!!!!**


	6. Theory 5

**Maximum Ride Theories**

That Angel has a voice like Max's. This is hinted in the 6th one.

Also there are many instances in the books in which angel knows thing that her mindreading cannot cover.

For example.

-Angel knowing the password to the "Max Card"

-Angel knowing fang was going to die.

Angel might also have a voice because she is "supposed" to lead her own flock. Max is a leader and she has a voice, Angel is to become a leader (according to the books) so she gets a voice.

**This Theory is by ****I'm short.**

**Thankyou**

**And for anybody reading this if you do have any theories of your own feel free to send them in.**

**Ruby**


End file.
